bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Rengaku fiamme danzanti
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10897 |no = 1390 |element = Fuoco |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description =Di recente, nelle rovine del tempio, sono stati trovati molti progetti di armi lasciati da Rengaku. Essi sono tutti originali e, sebbene sia difficile pensare che possano essere utili in battaglia, si percepisce il loro straordinario potere al primo sguardo. Molti pensano che, se queste armi fossero state costruite, le invasioni delle nazioni vicine sarebbero state respinte. Nelle relazioni scritte dopo la sua morte, egli è stato ampiamente descritto come uno strano monaco con tendenze eroiche ed è spesso raffigurato sul campo di battaglia mentre tiene in mano le armi che ha lasciato incompiute. |summon = Finirli con eleganza è nel mio stile! Non riesco a combattere con criterio e ordine!! |fusion = Devo essere più forte! Un uomo deve sembrare forte! Anche tu dovresti lavorarci su!! |evolution = Ti piace la mia nuova arma speciale?! Con questa o gloria o morte! Tira su il sipario sul mio palco esplosivo!! |hp_base = 6316 |atk_base = 2467 |def_base = 2075 |rec_base = 1981 |hp_lord = 8204 |atk_lord = 3056 |def_lord = 2594 |rec_lord = 2465 |hp_anima = 9321 |rec_anima = 2167 |atk_breaker = 3354 |def_breaker = 2296 |atk_guardian = 2756 |def_guardian = 2892 |rec_guardian = 2465 |hp_oracle = 8054 |def_oracle = 2594 |rec_oracle = 2915 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |ccant = 44 |ls = Mille anime dello strano dio |lsdescription = +40% a tutti i parametri; aumenta leggermente ATT, DIF e REC quando la barra BB è oltre il 50%; aumenta enormemente la barra BB a ogni turno |lseffect =* * |lsnote = 6 BC fill, 30% boost to Atk, Def and Rec when BB gauge is more than half-full |bb = Arti marziali estreme |bbdescription = Combo di 20 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici; aumenta enormemente la barra BB; aumenta considerevolmente il rilascio di CB e CC per 3 turni; aumenta di molto l’efficacia dei CB e la barra BB per 3 turni |bbnote = 7 BC fill gradually, 50% boost to BB gauge fill rate, 35% boost to BC and HC drop rate, 10 BC fill instant |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |ccbbt = 20 |bbmultiplier = 370 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Climax di guerra |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 2 attacchi fuoco su tutti i nemici; il danno da Scintilla aumenta enormemente la barra BB per 1 turno; probabile Scintilla critica, grande aumento barra BB e rilascio di CB e CC e considerevole aumento di ATT in base a DIF per 3 turni |sbbnote = 10 BC fill on Spark to self, 30% chance to deal 50% more Spark damage, 35% boost to BC and HC drop rate, 70% boost to Atk relative to Def, 10 BC fill instant |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 2 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |ccsbbt = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Gran finale: Aragoto Muraji |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 2 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici; enorme aumento della vulnerabilità a Scintilla per 3 turni; recupero totale barra BB; enorme aumento della barra BB e del danno critico per 3 turni |ubbnote = 50 BC fill gradually, 300% boost to critical damage, 150% more Spark damage received |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 2 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 50 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Tribuna del fiore di fuoco |esitem = |esdescription = +50% danni da Scintilla; i danni subiti aumentano la barra BB |esnote = 2~3 BC fill |bb1 =* * * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * a sè * * |sbb10 =* * * * * a sè * * |ubb1 =* * * * * |evofrom = 10896 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = +50% ATT |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 20 |omniskill1_2_desc = +50% DIF |omniskill2_cat = Scintilla |omniskill2_1_sp = 30 |omniskill2_1_desc = +70% danni da Scintilla |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Porta i danni da Scintilla da 70% fino a 100% |omniskill2_2_note = (Prerequisito: Sbloccare "+70% danni da Scintilla") |omniskill3_cat = Critico |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Leggero aumento del danno da colpo critico |omniskill3_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill4_cat = Speciale |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Potenzia l'aumento dei parametri del 40% nell'Abilità Leader |omniskill4_1_note = +10% boost, 50% boost totale |omniskill4_2_sp = 40 |omniskill4_2_desc = Potenziamento dell'effetto di aumento della barra BB aggiunto a BB/SBB |omniskill4_2_note = +2 BC , 12 BC totali |omniskill4_3_sp = 60 |omniskill4_3_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di leggero aumento barra OD a BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = 8% boost |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = |notes =*'Musica dedicata alla sua utilità generale: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PgjHIdUFpQo' *'è utile quanto la forchetta nel brodo.' *'è una delle unità più schifose che abbia mai visto.' |addcat = Guerrieri Feudali |addcatname = Rengaku Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Standard)= *60 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di leggero aumento barra OD a BB/SBB *40 Sp - Potenziamento dell'effetto di aumento della barra BB aggiunto a BB/SBB **'Non chiedetemi il motivo, tanto meno il suo posto in squadra. Fidatevi e basta.' |-| Set 2 (Omni Plus +3)= *20 Sp - +50% DIF *60 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di leggero aumento barra OD a BB/SBB *40 Sp - Potenziamento dell'effetto di aumento della barra BB aggiunto a BB/SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}